


Just a push

by I_am_a_Cephalopod



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Advice, F/F, friendshp, it's hard being a lesbian in fairy tale world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Cephalopod/pseuds/I_am_a_Cephalopod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an anonymous prompt: "Mulan shows up in Storybrooke and seeks Belle's aid in trying to confess her feeling to Aurora."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a push

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic posted here! Hurray! It's short and does not have a beta, but hey, it's here.

The bell chimed on the door of Mr. Gold’s shop, forcing Belle to put down her book and walk into the other room. She was happily surprised to see Mulan there, looking odd out of her armor, but rather good.

“Mulan, how wonderful to see you!” Belle exclaimed as she pulled the other woman into a hug. “Do you need help finding something?”

“Actually, I was looking for you,” Mulan said, seeming rather nervous for some reason. “Do you have time to talk?”

“Of course, come.” Belle ushered Mulan to the back room and into a chair before walking over to the tea set and pouring another cup for Mulan, who took it graciously. “Now, what do you need help with?”

“You’ve been in love, right?”

“Yes, considering I’m a married woman, yes I have. Have you?”

“I… I don’t know. Yes?” Mulan said, lacking the confidence she usually had.

“That’s wonderful! Who is it?”

“No one, just, it doesn’t matter. My love will never be returned. I want to know if this pain ever goes away.” Mulan’s face was desperate, and Belle’s heart ached for her friend.

“It dulls over time, yes, but the pain never goes away entirely. You’ve given your heart to someone, and once it’s given it is hard to get back. I’m sorry, old friend.” Belle reached out and placed a comforting hand on Mulan’s knee, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb.

“That’s what I feared.” Mulan sighed and took a long drink from her tea cup, trying to ignore the burning of tears in her eyes.

“How are you sure your love will never be returned?” Belle asked gently.

“Because they already love someone else,” Mulan answered, her voice sounding defeated. “And now the two of them are having a baby and I could never come between that."

Oh, Belle thought, This must be prince Philip.

“Don’t you think they deserve to know? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I lose both of them as friends,” Mulan answered, seeming annoyed that Belle didn’t understand what was at stake.

“If they’re really your friends they’ll understand. Love is not a bad thing, and if you don’t even give it a chance, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me, say something while you can.”

Mulan’s sat up straighter at that, her eyes holding a glint of determination in them.

“You’re right,” she said, standing up and heading for the door. “I have to say something. I’m going to do it. I’m going to tell Aurora I love her.” And with that she swept out of the shop, leaving Belle sitting shocked in the back room.


End file.
